doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Asylum of the Daleks (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|250px Asylum of the Daleks ist die 248. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 33. Staffel. Handlung thumb|220px|left|Darla zeigt ihre wahre Funktion Auf dem kriegsversehrten Planeten Skaro wartet die geheimnisvolle Darla von Karlsen auf den Doctor. Dieser ist ihrer Einladung gefolgt, jedoch Darla gegenüber sehr misstrauisch. Sie berichtet ihm, dass sie und ihre Tochter in einem Dalek-Lager gefangen gehalten wurden. Während das Kind noch dort ist, konnte sie fliehen. Dies macht den Doctor noch misstrauischer und tatsächlich kommt aus Darlas Stirn ein Dalek-Auge und aus ihrer Hand eine Dalek-Strahlenwaffe, die den Doctor betäubt. thumb|220px|Amy ist unglücklich London, 2014. Amy Pond ist inzwischen ein begehrtes Fotomodell. Ihre Ehe mit Rory ist allerdings am Ende. Er besucht sie auf einem Fotoshooting und verlangt die Unterzeichnung der Scheidungspapiere, was Amy sofort tut. Rory geht seiner Wege, während Amy von ihrer Maskenbildnerin zurecht gemacht wird. Plötzlich kommt aus deren Stirn ein Dalek-Auge. thumb|220px|links|Im Dalek-Parlament Rory steigt derweil in den Bus und sogleich sieht auch er sich mit einem Dalek-Menschen konfrontiert. Der Bus wird von gleißendem Licht erfüllt und Rory erwacht in einem weißen Raum. Auch Amy befindet sich hier und der Doctor eröffnet ihnen, dass sie große Probleme hätten, da sie sich im Innern eines Dalek-Raumschiffs befänden. Die drei werden ins Dalek-Parlament gebracht, dem nun ein Dalek-Premierminister vorsteht. Doch anstatt mit dem Tod, werden sie mit der Bitte um Rettung konfrontiert. An einem anderen Ort. Eine junge Frau ist dabei, ein Soufflé zu backen. Zwischendurch verbarrikadiert sie eine Tür und berichtet einem Tonband, dass „sie“ letzte Nacht wieder zu hören waren. Da ertönen Dalek-Stimmen, woraufhin die junge Frau die Musik lauter stellt. thumb|220px|Der Weg zum Dalek-Asylum Im Dalek-Parlament unterrichtet der Premierminister den Doctor, Amy und Rory darüber, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hätten. Sie haben das Dalek-Asylum erreicht, einen Planeten, auf den alle Daleks gebracht werden, die nicht mehr richtig funktionieren – ein Dalek-Irrenhaus, in dem sich inzwischen Millionen von ihnen befinden dürften. Das Parlament hat ein Signal tief aus dem Inneren des Asylums empfangen. Es handelt sich dabei um die Musik, die die Soufflé-Bäckerin hörte. Die Daleks sind unfähig, auf das Signal zu reagieren und so begibt sich der Doctor an die Kommunikationskonsole und ruft den Empfänger des Signals. Die junge Frau ist überglücklich, endlich mit jemandem sprechen zu können und stellt sich als Oswin Oswald vor. Sie war Junior Managerin für Unterhaltung an Bord des Raumschiffs Alaska, das vor einem Jahr hier abstürzte. Ihres Wissens nach ist sie die einzige Überlebende. Der Doctor erkennt, dass das Dalek-Parlament befürchtet, dass die Schutzschilde des Asylums versagen. Wenn ein Raumschiff durch das Kraftfeld hindurch kommen konnte, ist es vielleicht auch von Innen möglich, hinaus zu kommen. Der Premierminister will das Asylum zerstören, dazu ist es jedoch nötig, das Kraftfeld um den Planeten von innen heraus auszuschalten. Da kein Dalek sich traut, das Asylum zu betreten, wurden der Doctor, Amy und Rory geholt, um diesen Auftrag zu übernehmen. Sie werden mit Sicherheitsarmbändern ausgestattet und mittels eines Schwerkraftstrahls auf die schneebedeckte Planetenoberfläche geschickt. Als Amy zu sich kommt, trifft sie Harvey, einen weiteren Überlebenden der Alaska. Als der Doctor aufwacht, erscheint ein Periskop-Auge aus dem Schnee. Es ist Oswin, die froh ist, den Doctor gefunden zu haben und sich offenbar unter der Oberfläche befindet. Amy und Harvey gesellen sich zum Doctor und Harvey weiß zu berichten, wo der dritte Schwerkraftstrahl herunter kam. Sie finden dort ein riesiges Loch im Erdboden, durch das Rory offenbar tief ins Innere des Asylums geschleudert wurde. Harvey berichtet, er sei vor zwei Tagen mit einer Rettungskapsel hier gelandet, was der Aussage Oswins widerspricht, die vor einem Jahr abstürzte. Amy und Rory begleiten Harvey in seine Rettungskapsel, wo er sich als Dalek-Marionette entpuppt. Sie können ihn hinter einer Sicherheitstür einsperren. Der Doctor schließt daraus, dass der Planet von einer Wolke aus Nanogenen umgeben ist, die jeden Organismus in eine Dalek-Marionette verwandeln. Nur ihre Sicherheitsarmbänder schützen sie vor dem Effekt. thumb|220px|links|Die Retterin in der Not: Oswin Da erwacht die tote Crew der Rettungskapsel zum Leben und greift Amy und den Doctor an. Sie können sich in letzter Sekunde ins Cockpit der Kapsel retten. Amy gesteht dem Doctor, dass sie all dies vermisst habe, er wiederum will von ihr wissen, was mit ihr und Rory geschehen ist. Er will helfen, doch sie meint, dies sei eines von den Dingen, die er nicht zurecht rücken könne. Da nimmt Oswin wieder Kontakt auf und gibt ihnen den Tipp, dass sich im Boden des Cockpits eine Öffnung befindet, die direkt ins Innere des Asylums führt. Während sie versuchen, diese Klappe zu öffnen, stellen sie fest, dass Amy im Kampf mit der toten Crew der Kapsel ihr Sicherheitsarmband verloren hat - die Nanogene nun also auf sie wirken können. Rory ist derweil in den Gängen des Asylums erwacht und findet sich inmitten scheinbar funktionsuntüchtiger Daleks wieder. Doch der Eindruck täuscht. Nach und nach erwachen sie und versuchen ihrem Existenzzweck zu dienen: sie wollen Rory töten, sind aber aufgrund ihrer massiven Störungen sehr langsam. Oswin meldet sich und gibt Rory Anweisungen, wie er den Raum sicher verlassen kann. thumb|220px|Der Doctor und Amy Amy und der Doctor dringen tief ins Innere des Asylums vor. Amy fürchtet sich vor dem, was mit ihr nun durch den Einfluss der Nanogene geschieht und tatsächlich beginnt sie zu halluzinieren. Es gelingt dem Doctor, eine Gruppe sie angreifender Daleks durch die Aktivierung der Selbstzerstörung auszuschalten. Amy verliert dabei das Bewusstsein, während Rory zu ihnen stößt. Er ist sehr besorgt um Amy und auch Oswin bestätigt, dass die Umwandlung bereits im Gange sei. Der Doctor will von ihr wissen, wie es ihr gelang, sich vor den Nanogenen zu schützen. Oswin meint unbescheiden, ihr genialer Verstand würde sie schützen. Der Doctor informiert sie darüber, dass das Dalek-Parlament, sollte das Kraftfeld ausgeschaltet werden, das gesamte Asylum zerstören will. Mittels eines Teleporters will der Doctor sich, seine Freunde und Oswin rechtzeitig vom Planeten weg bringen. Dazu müsste Oswin das Kraftfeld von innen heraus deaktivieren und so schnell wie möglich zum Teleporter kommen. Sie besteht jedoch darauf, dass der Doctor sie abholt. Sie sendet ihm einen Plan, mit dem er sie finden kann. Er macht sich sogleich auf den Weg, während Rory versuchen muss, Amy bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Dabei kommt es zur längst überfälligen Aussprache zwischen den beiden. Amy gesteht Rory, dass sie sich bewusst von ihm entfernt hat, da sie weiß, er wünscht sich Kinder und sie seit ihrer Entbindung auf Demons Run keine mehr bekommen kann. Er will, dass sie sein Sicherheitsarmband anlegt, um die Umwandlung zu verzögern, doch sie stellen fest, dass der Doctor ihr seines längst überlassen hat. thumb|220px|left|Oswin Der Doctor nähert sich Oswins Position, muss aber noch die Intensivstation des Asylums durchqueren. Die dort gefangenen Daleks erkennen den Doctor, da es sich um Modelle handelt, die verschiedene Begegnungen mit ihm überlebt haben. Sie wollen ihn augenblicklich eliminieren, doch Oswin gelingt es, alle gespeicherten Daten über den Doctor im Gesamtbewusstsein der Daleks zu löschen, woraufhin sie ihren Angriff sofort beenden. Sie öffnet die Tür, damit der Doctor zu ihr kommen kann, doch er erkennt, dass Oswin längst nicht mehr als Mensch existiert, sondern nur noch als Bewusstsein in einem angeketteten Dalek-Körper. Bei der Konvertierung in einen Dalek ist es Oswins genialem Verstand gelungen, die Menschlichkeit zu behalten. Nun droht der Dalek überhand zu gewinnen und den Doctor zu tötet, doch Oswin schafft es, ihn noch einmal zu besiegen. Sie bittet den Doctor, sie nicht zu vergessen und ermöglicht ihm die Flucht, wobei sie ihm zuruft: "Lauf, du kluger Mann!" In letzter Sekunde erreicht der Doctor den Teleporter und aktiviert ihn. Er, Amy und Rory teleportieren sich auf das Dalek-Schiff, wo sie mit Freuden feststellen, dass sich kein Dalek mehr an den Doctor erinnern kann, da Oswin ihn aus dem gesamten Dalek-Bewusstsein gelöscht hat. Mit der TARDIS erreichen sie Amys und Rorys Haus, die nun wieder glücklich vereint sind, während sich der Doctor wieder auf Reisen begibt. Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben